DREAMS- Uta no prince sama
by Honako-Ittoki
Summary: Months after the triple S, Dreams returns back to Starish's side, Would everything go back to normal with these two groups or will everything fall apart.
1. Honako Comes Back

Mayumi happily walking in the halls of the masters course manner smiling happily as she held a box of goods in her hands. Today was an extra special day for her since today is the first time in forever that she got a break for the whole day, So the best way for her to spend it was to bother her lovable cousin and perfectionist boyfriend. She smiled even happier as she reached the living room.

But to her dismay nobody was here, Her happy smile turned into a pout as she set her box on the coffee table, as she began to look around on her own. "ITTI! TOKI!" she yelled throughout the manner as she ran into the hall again excitedly, suddenly she stopped has she heard music playing in one of the studio rooms, slamming the door open Mayumi jumped up as she saw her friends.

"Yumi chan!" Natsuki yelled happily pulling her into a hug which she gladly accepted nuzzling in his chest.

"Shinomiya san! I've missed you guys so much!" Mayumi said happily pulling away smiling ever so brightly towards everyone, Ren patted her head, Masato nodded her way, Syo had no choice but to give her a hug, Cecil placed his forehead on hers telling her he's happy she came back safely, Otoya took Mayumi in his arms and spun her around high.

"Mayumi! How's everything, your trip, and .. Honako..?" Otoya said the last part quietly as Mayumi sighed being placed on the ground she pulled Otoya ear giving him a soft glare.

"Ne Otoya, you wasn't ignoring Honako on purpose were you?" Mayumi asked calmly but to Otoya that meant something else, Shaking his head no, Mayumi pulled his ear towards the door then pointed his way out side the window, Taking a peek he saw Honako sitting on the bench near the manner, His eyes shined as his legs started moving for him, he ran down the hall.

Mayumi smiled as her cousin went to her best friend, She honestly thought she was missing something, turning towards Ren she ask.

"Where is Toki?"

 **Honako POV**

I felt nervous just waiting on Otoya, I mean I know I should be upset with him for not staying in contact with me but he does have work too.. I don't know..

"Honako!" I tensed up as I turn to see Otoya running towards me, My eyes widen as he stopped about 12 steps away from me, he looked like he was eating well, his hair looked like it grew an inch or two, He was sweating abit, he ran to me..

"Honako.. I.. I'm sorry. Allot of things happen when you were gone, first the duet project, I lost myself and triple S.. I haven't forgot about you. Please can you forgive me.." Otoya said in full honestly as he bowed his head towards me, I can't help but smile abit, I lost all of my anger as I sit back on the bench patting the seat next to me, he slowly took it not even bothering to look my way, I leaned my head on his shoulder as I sung.

 _attakai MERODI  
mou sabishiku wa nai yo  
"shinjiru" o uta e_

 _dare mo inai KUROSURŌDO de  
hitori tachitsukusu  
(Hold Me x2 __kokoro o  
Hold Me x2 __yasashiku)  
nukumori motometa migite __gutto nigitte sa  
(Tell Me x2  
oshiete... nukumori o)_

Otoya turn his head towards me as she sung his song with all my heart as I smiled to him.

 _But I Found It  
(I Believe You) __kitto  
(You Believe Me) __omoi tachi wa  
(HĀMONĪ ni) __kawaru  
tsutaetai hitokoto ga arunda  
"kimi wa ne, mou hitori janai" to_

 _namida wa yagate_ _oozora e maiagatte  
kumo ni kawatte ukabu  
soshite ame ni nari __hikaru taiyou o abi  
kirei na __niji ni natte  
soshite sa... egao e_

Otoya smiled as he took my hand singing along with me happily.

 _itsushika minna wa tabun  
otona ni natte sa  
(Hold You x2 __wasurenai  
Hold You x2 __zettai)  
sorezore no kaze o otte __yume ni tabidatsu  
(Wish You x2  
sono yume... itsu made mo)_

 _massugu ni  
(We Believe It) __zutto  
(We Believe It) __mune no oku de  
(HĀMONĪ ni) __tsuyoku  
kowagarazu ni mae o miyou yo  
te o nobashite __kagayaki e_

 _soshite minna wa_ _jibun no monogatari o  
tsumugi egaite susumu  
chotto wa tsumazuki __chotto wa naitari shite  
sonna toki wa __kono uta o  
omoidashite hoshii..._

 _(Lalala..._ _We Believe It)  
(Lalala... __HĀMONĪ ni)_

 _attakai MERODĪ  
mou sabishiku wa nai kara  
jibun jishin o shinjite  
kakegae no nai __kimi iro no SUTŌRĪ  
kirei na __niji ni natte  
soshite sa... egao e_

 _(Lalala...)  
(Lalala...Uh)  
(Lalala...)  
arigatou... __Thanks To My Friends_

I finished the song as she breathed out turning to Otoya.

"That was the first song you sung to me when we first met, you was a raising star and I was working my way up trying to catch up to you guys, and we all did. What I'm saying is that.. we've been through this for along time, and I'd always forgive you. I need you in my life. Cause you make me want to smile." I said happily as I turn to Otoya smiling, Otoya brought me into a tight embrace as I sighed holding him tightly.

"Honako.. I've missed you.." He said in her shoulder as she giggled, pulling away from him.

"I've missed you too." Honako said softly as she placed her forehead over Otoya as they kept their eyes closed smiling at each other.

 **No POV**

Mayumi watched from the window as she smiled at her cousin and friend in their moment only to grow a smirk as she snapped pictures of their cute moments, Oh yeah this is going to be fun news to spread to their friends.


	2. Mayumi's Uncertainty

Today Starish was having a meeting with Heavens in Saotome studio talking about their individual projects with the other till Tokiya looked at his watch as he picked up his stuff.

"I'm sorry to cut this meeting short, But I have an engagement to go to now." Tokiya said in a hurry as Haruka nodded, Eiji tilted his head as he looked at the clock.

"Nani? But we've only been hear 30 minutes." He said curiously as Tokiya smiled his way apologetically, Otoya tilted his head as he look at his phone.

"Are you meting up with Mayumi? You haven't seen her yet since she came back." Otoya said as Tokiya scuffed as he fidgeted up before turning towards his bag, Eiichi propped his arm on the table as he smirked towards Tokiya.

"Ahh, Mayumi huh? Seems pretty important to you, Is that right Ichinose?" He said nosily as Tokiya glared at him along with Otoya, As Tokiya was about to say something till the door slammed open revealing a short girl with long reddish pink hair tied up in a long pony tail, glimmering red eyes that matches Otoya and the brightest female smile they ever laid eyes on. She wore an orange skirt with a knitted yellow baby doll blouse that didn't cover her shoulders, long black thigh high socks and orange dress shoes. Eiichi eyes were glued to her as if she was the most precious girl in the world.

Mayumi eyes sparkled as her eyes laid on Tokiya, running up to him and into his arms Mayumi squealed as she held him tightly and wrapped her legs around his waist, Tokiya reaction was quick as she jumped on him, he caught her swiftly holding onto her thighs. "You shouldn't be running in other people's meetings like that Mayumi." Tokiya said in a stern way before putting her down, Mayumi pouted as she glared softly.

"Well if I didn't you would have ran away from me like last time." She argued back, Tokiya was getting slightly annoyed as he continued to put things away.

"That doesn't give you the right to burst in here like a maniac."

"That gives me every right to do so if your avoiding me like I was the plague!"

"I'm not trying to avoid you!"

"Liar! I've waited for you to come home yesterday and you never came back! You know what! I don't want to see you at all anymore!" Mayumi said childishly crying as she ran out of the room filled with confused and a sighing Tokiya.

"What just happened?" Yamato asked as Tokiya left the room and towards the way Mayumi ran off, Syo placed his hand in the back of his neck chuckling.

"Well.. Long story short, Mayumi is from DREAMS and is Otoya cousin and Tokiya girlfriend. They've recently just got back from their world tour and are settling back in at the master course manner." Syo said in few word.

"Ahh the heart of a young maiden's heart." Ren said smirking to himself.

"Nani.. How come it sounds so unsettling when you say it.." Nagi said a little creepily.

 **Outside No POV**

 _'Grrr, How can he be such a jerk, Though.. I didn't give him room to talk.. actually all we did in under 30 seconds was argue..what if we just grew apart..'_ Mayumi thought to herself as she stopped walking, she made it towards the park near the studio, sighing as she sat on the nearest bench looking towards her feet.

"Maybe.. Our worlds are too far apart again.. and this time.. I might not be able to catch up.." Mayumi thought to herself loudly before bringing her knees up to her chest laying her head down, She felt like she could cry, She didn't want to lose the only person that understood her in a deeper level.

"There you are, I've been looking for you."  
Mayumi slowly brought her head up to see blue eyes looking back at her red ones, Inside of Mayumi Happiness was bubbling in her stomach, but thanks to her stubbornness she gave him a blank look.

"Why would you be looking for a loud annoying girl like me?" She said harshly looking away, Tokiya face turn into an annoyed scowl as she stuck her tongue at him.

"Did I ever call you annoying?" Tokiya said going on one knee in front of her as she scoffed turning her head away from him again with a tiny tint of blush on her cheek.

"N-No.." She said simply a little embarrassed as a hand was brought in front of her, she looked up to see it was Tokiya smiling at her with a bright smile.

"I Promised to be with you for the rest of the day didn't I?" Tokiya said as Mayumi sighed as she turn to him with a soft smile taking his hand in hers as he pulled her off her seat,Mayumi smiled even happier as she looked up towards Tokiya and he did the same looking down towards her.

They walked through the city hand in hand as they looked throw the shop windows, Mayumi pointed towards a cute little trinket store digging around happily as Tokiya looked around doing his own look around till he saw a cute little pink red teddy bear with a red bow on its right ear, quietly he took the bear and went up to the register.

"Toki! Toki look! Isn't this cute?" Mayumi says excitedly, Tokiya paid for his gift walking up to Mayumi as she pull out a pink and purple M & T phone dangle Tokiya smiled at her as he nodded her way.

"They suit us really well. Maybe you should get them." Tokiya said as she nodded excitedly.

\Mayumi happily walked up to the cash register and paid for it walking out of the shop as she places her hand out.

"Phone please Toki." Mayumi asked happily as Tokiya gave her his phone as she place the pink M on his phone and the purple T on hers, Holding the phones up she smiled up at him.

"This is away of saying I'm yours and your mine." Mayumi said to him blushing softly as she handed back his phone, Tokiya held the hand that still held his phone much to Mayumi surprise.

"You've always been mine.." Tokiya whisper softly as he lent down towards her ear, shocks went through her body as he slowly pulled away and started to walk off.

Mayumi stood there dumbfounded blushing like an idiot as she shook out of her shock and ran after him, She looped her arms around his smiling up to him.

"Then on our next date, Show me~"


	3. Kikiyo's Attractions

It was a long day for Kikiyo as she got into costume sitting on the horse of the merry-go-round smiling towards the camera with her pink eyes shimmering as she waved.

"Hello one and all to Shinning musical attraction amusement park! We have everything our singing hearts desire in one place to the sing song merry-go-round to the music note fairest wheel, So what are you waiting for? Come sing with me!" Kikiyo said winking towards the camera as the director said cut and how a good job everyone did, Kikiyo sighed smiling at everyone before she laid her eyes on a certain fedora wearing strawberry blond male clapping towards her.

"You did great Kiki." Syo said loudly giving her a thumbs up, Kikiyo grinned with her eyes closed before she ran up to him, Syo open his arms widely as he wrapped them gently around the 2inch taller girl as she wrapped her arms around his neck happily embracing his smaller frame, pulling away Syo blushed softly as Kikiyo did too putting her hands behind her back.

"How did you know I was here?" Kikiyo asked raising an eyebrow as Syo rubbed the back of his neck a little.

"I asked Honako where would i find you, I didn't know you started working when you just got back." Syo said honestly as Kikiyo nodded turning towards the set.

"I was originally going to call you as soon as I got back home but saotome needed a spokes person for the new amusement park so I agreed, I was going to call you as soon i was done with here." Kikiyo said turning back towards him, Syo sighed as he smiled back at her as he took a hold of her hand pulling her to a secluded area behind a giant tree she was pushed against the tree as Syo blocked her with his arms.

"I don't mind waiting for you if you're working.. You've done so for me, I'll just hope I'd get a kiss every time I wait for you." Syo said softly as he leaned up capturing her lips softly against his, Kikiyo smiled in her kiss as she lean down cupping Syo's face as she kisses him back.

They stood like that for more than 5 minutes before Kikiyo decided to pull away from him  
covering her smiling blushing lips with her hand turning away.

"I should get changed, We should go home together." Kikiyo said pushing him off of her as she ran to her dressing room in a blushing fit, Syo watched as she ran off as he rubbed the back of his neck again blushing softly.

"She's too cute.." He said to himself covering his mouth.

 **The Master Course Mansion**

"Ne ne Toki! watch a movie with me!" Mayumi cried as she was sitting next to Tokiya who was on his laptop typing away to Eiji about their next project together, which was getting her pissed, Walking in the mansion Kikiyo walked in on Mayumi's tantrum only to sigh at her.

"Yumi, You know Tokiya needs to do his work as much as you do, So don't pout. You know he wouldn't bother you if you was working, am I right?" Kikiyo said reasonable as Mayumi sighed nodding her head as she earned herself a hug from Tokiya, Giggling away as the couple sat together, Kikiyo hurried off to follow Syo towards his room.

"Are you sure its okay for me to come in, Would Natsuki be bothered?" Kikiyo asked as Syo waved off her worries as he open the door for them to enter.

"Natsuki is with Momo, so they won't be back till tomorrow, so don't worry so much." With his reassurance Kikiyo nodded following him in the room, as he closed the door Syo finally wrapped his arms around her waist from behind much to Kikiyo surprise, Her eyes widen as she heard him taking a raspy breath.

"S-Syo.." She said full of concern as she tries to turn around to him but he kept her still.

"Don't turn around.. Please." Syo said silently as his head fell on your back, Silence filled the room but Syo broke that when he pulled away from her, Being able to turn Kikiyo did so to see Syo smiling softly holding his chest.

"I guess it's almost that time..I'm sorry Kikiyo.." Syo said fully apologetic but Kikiyo shook her head softly as she stepped closer towards him.

"Syo.. Syo.. Syo.. Syo.." Kikiyo repeated his name as she wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him tightly, Syo wrapped his arms around her just as tightly. Sitting down Syo explained how he was having trouble breathing and his heart was being difficult these days, He went to the doctors for multiple checkups till they told him that he needed the surgery as soon as possible, and the nearest day he could get it done was in 3 weeks.

"I knew if I told you... You would try any means to get back to me, even if you went on world tour.. so.. I didn't tell you.." Syo said softly as he bowed his head down looking at his palms, Kikiyo couldn't help the tears streaming from her eyes from falling out, She was mad at him for keeping this secret to himself, She pushed him over on the couch as she lightly banged on his chest crying fat tears.

"Don't ever be selfish like that again! you hear me! What if something had happen to you when i was gone.. I wouldn't be able to live with myself.." She said shakingly covering her mouth and eye with her hands sobbing, Syo laid there feeling a mountain of guilt crush over him as she cried loudly, Leaning up he was only pushed down again with Kikiyo's body pressed up against his wrapping her arms around his neck again crying even more, Syo wrapped his arms around her body once more as he placed his head in between her chest.

"I won't keep anything from you anymore.. I promise.." He said in a muffled tone petting her back soothingly.

 **An hour later**

Syo laid in bed looking directly at Kikiyo naked front as she snored softly next to him, After so much tears fell, Syo wanted to comfort her as caring as possible, Kikiyo was against it as first but Syo reassured her everything would be alright, he wasn't backing down so Kikiyo gave in and they made the most passionate love they ever did, Syo smiled to himself as he petted her short hair softly thinking to himself.

'I never want to make her cry ever again..'

Kikiyo shifted in bed as she slowly rubbed her eyes, Syo stopped his hands as he pulled back watching her watch him.

"How do you feel, I didn't take allot out of you right?" Syo said smirking but that only earned him a pillow to the face and Kikiyo turning away from him as she pouted.

"Idiot.."

Syo chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist cuddling up to her closer with a cheesy grin, Kikiyo couldn't help but turn towards him with concern written all over her face.

"Are you okay?" Kikiyo asked sitting up looking carefully at his chest, Syo sighed as he nodded his head.

"If anything would have happen when we was doing... 'That' I'd tell you." Syo said smiling towards her as he placed a hand over her cheek, Kikiyo nodded her head as she laid her head over his heart hearing the rhythm of his beating heart.

"I love you Syo.." Kikiyo said softly looking up at him, Syo couldn't help but pet her head.

"I Love You Too.." with that they both drifted off to sleep holding each other blissfully and affectionately.


	4. The Meeting

Honako hurried down the street holding her binder as she rushed into Saotome producing building, nearly running into the door only to slam herself into someone, Gasping as she fell over on the ground, her binder papers were spread over.

"Ah oh no, I'm so sorry!" Honako said in a hurry as she picks up most of her papers, The other person chuckled kneeling over and helping her out, Honako looked up to see who was helping her, girl was Tall, but punky looking. Her shoulder-length hair is red with gold high-lights, spiked to the sides. She has heterochromia, her left eye is red while the right is gold. She grinned handing most of the papers to Honako.

"Don't sweat it, I'm Hanazaki Chigusa but please call me Hana-chi, Hey I'm trying to find meeting room 3, Can you help me please?" She smiled giving a wink as she held her hands in a pleading motion, Honako eyes widen in realization.

"Hana-chi.. Oh! I have a meeting with you in that room! I'm Honako Suzuki, I'm the composer and leading idol for Dreams, It's so nice to meet you!" Honako said excitedly as she got up from the floor with the help of Hana-chi as she smiled happily, Hana-chi smiled back excitedly.

"It's so nice to finally meet you!" Hana-chi said as Honako giggled walking with her to the meeting room to continue talking about Hana-chi's request, getting the basic formalities over with Honako looked over her records, Hana-chi plays the drums, her Special skills are dancing, Honako watched as Hana-chi spun herself around on her wheeled chair, Honako giggled as she placed the papers down putting her hands together over the table as she caught Hana-chi attention.

"I love your application, everything about you is filled with new-ness, energy, and faith, but What i want to know is why would you want to join DREAMS, like whats your goal and what do you wish to Achieve on your own?" Honako asked tilting her head, Hana-Chi smiled to herself as she explained Being an "average girl" herself, Chigusa was born into a middle-class normal family who love her. Her family treasured being normal. Before her punk-self, she was rather well-known in her school for her mismatched eyes and red hair but with everything else about her being plain, but envied the talent the others had while she was just average normal her. She wanted to be someone unique, someone not normal, not average. But one-of-a-kind. She tired a bunch of different things, but she ended up doing badly. She was about to give up until... one day, she heard a famous idol group play, that's when she noticed for the first time what she really wanted to be. So, she set off to learn how to be an idol.

Honako gave her a long stare as Hana-chi felt alittle uncomfortable when she started to fiddle with a strand of her hair, Honako couldn't help but smile at her kindly.

"Hana-chi.. When me, Mayumi and Kikiyo Started DREAMS we promised that with every fiber of our being we could make it to the top, because we can follow our dreams to the skies past the heavens into a new universe." Honako said with allot of determination, Hana-chi stared at her with her eyes widen.

"I know its a weird way of putting it but our motto is; To keep our dreams high, We're gotta reach higher!" Honako said pumping her hand up to the ceiling, Hana-chi stood up instantly breathing heavily as she held her throat. She felt the pressure of Honako words and heart of what she put in to DREAMS, along with Kikiyo and Mayumi, It wasn't just fun and games for them that they'd decided to become idols over night, This is something they have strive for and earn with as much heart and passion they've built up for, This feeling felt amazing to Hana-chi, and she wanted to be apart of this, She looked back up at Honako filled with determination and excitement.

"I promise I'll deliver!" Hana-chi said in a yelling tone only making Honako smile brightly towards her.

"Welcome to DREAMS."

 **At Master Course Mansion**

Honako introduced Hana-chi to Mayumi and Kikiyo who instantly took a liking to the girl happily, As Mayumi showed the girl around the complex, Honako stuck around in the living room looking over more of her song files as she smiled putting her glasses on.

"She's really great.." Honako said softly as Kikiyo looked at her phone before getting up excusing herself.

"Hey Hona, I gotta get going, I'm gonna go to the doctors with Syo about his appointment, Be back soon." Kikiyo said as Honako nodded waving her off.

"Kay, call me if anything and be careful!" Kikiyo nodded walking towards Syo's room, Honako sighed leaning back on the couch with her eyes closed, taking in a breath as she relaxed for the first time today.

"Ah, Honako." Honako opened her eyes to see Otoya and Haruka walking into the living room together, Otoya smiled brightly to Honako rushing to her side happily laying his head on her lap instantly wrapping his arms around Honako waist, Haruka blushed deeply, Honako sighed petting Otoya's head before smiling back at Haruka.

"Hello Haruka, it's nice to see you, You did so well in the triple S , no surprise from you though, I'm happy for you." Honako said honestly as Haruka smiled happily nodding her head at her.

"Hai! Thank you Honako-chan! that means allot coming from you, Now i have go to another meeting, I'll see you guys later." Haruka said hurrying off as Honako waved her off before looking down at Otoya who was looking straight at her, Honako blushed abit.

"What?" She asked as Otoya sat up smiling closely to her.

"Your wearing your glasses, You never let me see you with your glasses anymore." Otoya said as Honako blushed harder realizing as she tries to take them off of her but Otoya stopped her hands going anywhere near her face.

"St-Stop it! My contacts are upstairs and its a hassle going up there when i have these in my bag just in case if i had to do some detailed reading, Stop looking at me.." Honako whimpered fully embarrassed as Otoya pinned her hands down on the couch as he leaned in to her face and kissed her cheeks, making her blush even more, she tried to lean her head away only to make an opening for Otoya to feast on her soft nap, flinching she pushed Otoya with some of her strength.

"H-Honako, I'm sorry.. It's just you look so cute just now and i couldn't help myself.. Gomen.." Otoya said honestly as she hugged herself with a small glare.

"Just.. Don't kiss me like that.. Its embarrassing." Honako said softly looking down as Otoya jumped on her in a hug as she squealed.

"You're so cute!" Otoya screamed as he kissed her all over her face making her giggle and squeal.

"O-Otoya!"


	5. In The Ice

Mayumi was jogging along side Tokiya doing their morning run together like they use to do it, They didn't talk much but having each others company was good enough for both of them, Tokiya took a hold of her hand and ran to the nearest bench, Mayumi sat on it breathing heavily as Tokiya went to grab a water bottle from the machine, Mayumi just looked at the sky as she took every breath.

 _I have to try harder_

Tokiya stopped behind her as he watched how she was looking beyond the skies, Tokiya couldn't help but bully her alittle by placing the cold water bottle on her neck, she squealed jumping off the bench, seeing that it was Tokiya she rolled her eyes taking the water bottle sitting in her seat again, lost in thought.

"What's on your mind?" Tokiya asked sitting next to her, Mayumi looked up at Tokiya only to sigh turning away.

"It's nothing big.. Honako wanted to write a song for me, One that makes me feel free." Mayumi said softly as Tokiya stared at her to continue.

"I just.. Don't know what does.." Mayumi said softly, Earning a small bonk on the head by Tokiya hand, Mayumi 'ow!' as she rubbed her head.

"Idiot, I'll show you how." Tokiya said as Mayumi blinked.

 **Ice Skating Rink**

"Wooohooooo!" Mayumi said excitedly as she skated off fast, Tokiya and Honaka stayed out of the rink watching over Mayumi as she skated off, Kikiyo was showing Syo how to keep balance and Hana-chi sat next to Honako curiously.

"Why come to the skating rink, What if she falls over the way she's skating?" Hana-chi asked as Honako gave her a soft smile.

"I knew Mayumi since we were children, My papa use to take use here allot so she knows what she's doing. Besides this is a side of her that I want you to see." Honako said softly nodding her head towards Tokiya as he nodded back pressing the play button on the speaker that was next to them as a soft melody played 'on love: Eros' _**(Yuri on ice, Totally watch it! so worth it!)**_ Hana-chi saw how Mayumi's eyes changed as the song started, Her eyes looked clouded but filled with excitement. She stopped instantly to spin slowly embracing herself till she twirled this way and blew a kiss to Tokiya, As if she was a whole other person she skated the way the music sped up, with every glance Hana-chi mouth widen.

"Mayumi's Eros is seduction, using everything on her body to collect attention from the people that watches her and that would keep watching her, Mayumi use to do pro skating when we were in junior high but her father pushed her too much into it so she gave that up to pursue her dancing in another way, as being an idol, this is the real feelings of being free to Mayumi." Honako explained as Mayumi finished off the song with a pose and seductively biting her lips with a hint of blush on her cheeks, Hana-chi felt awe-struck at Mayumi's performance.

"Looks like i missed one of Little reds performances. Shame, I was so looking forward to that." Everyone sitting down turn back to see Ren walking down the stairs waving at them, Tokiya glared abit at his words, Ren put his hands up in defense.

"I was only joking, Don't need to be so serious Toki." Ren said playfully as Tokiya sighed looking back at Mayumi who was skating back towards them, Hana-chi leaned in to Honako once more.

"Why is he so over the top with Mayumi, I never really got their friendship." Hana-chi asked only for Honako to look at her with a surprised look.

"Really? you haven't figured out yet? Well Tokiya and Mayumi ar-" Honako was cut off as Mayumi jumped into Tokiya arms excitedly nuzzling her face on his chest.

"Ne, Tokiya. How did you like my skating? I was super cool right?" Mayumi asked excitedly as she bounced up and down for his answer, Tokiya gave her a small smile and patted her head gently.

"Yeah, you did beautifully." He said only made Mayumi's blush harder and smile wider as she wrapped her arms around his neck jumping up high to place a kiss on his forehead.

"Thank you very much!" She said happily skating off in the ice, Hana-chi watched the whole scene as she 'ohh' Honako giggled as she explained.

"Well from that scene i could tell you that they've been dating for about 2 years but they've none each other as long as he was in STARISH, It was hard at first because They broke the rule of no love, Mayumi begged shining to only expel her and let Tokiya make his dreams come true, Tokiya didn't want her to lose her dream but she told him this and i still remember it to this day, she was crying and said.

 ** _'My dreams will never come true if yours don't!'_**

hehe, She wasn't thinking selfishly or putting herself on a pedestal. For her if the people she loves can reach their dreams for her sacrifice, then she'll be happy but hollow inside. Shining saw the love created by them and he was empowered and inspired by that, He didn't expel them but instead he took the rule out in honor of love so true like theirs and hopes for the future for people like them to support each other. That's another reason why Mayumi's song this time is about freedom." Honako explained as Tokiya skated out in the ice with Mayumi holing on to his hand smiling happily at him as he smiled at her with a new light flashing in his eyes.

Hana-chi couldn't help but smile at Honako, as she explained their story. Ren looked over Hana-chi and gave her a pat on her head.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to get you off your feet one day." Ren said flirtatiously as Hana-chi blushed heavily pushing her hands away.

"Idiot, Not to someone like you!" Hana-chi screamed as she bonked his chest, Ren lean down towards her with a chuckle.

"Oh? Why not?" As Hana-chi was going off on Ren Mayumi and Tokiya was in their own little world skating off.

"Thank you.. I really needed this" Mayumi said softly only earning a squeeze from Tokiya hand as he kept looking straight ahead, Mayumi smiled leaning her head on his arm.

"I should thank you for giving me my freedom on being with you." Tokiya said soft enough only for mayumi to hear, her smile only widen.

"Your the reason why i have freedom"

 **Whoa! I Hope you guys like this! ^-^**

 ** _Miyu~_**


	6. I Can't

Kikiyo was in her dressing room getting ready for her to act in a movie as a nurturing princess with Ai as the cold prince, The princess is forced to marry the prince but he was really mean, so she believes that she could change the prince's cold ways with a helpful hand of hers, the movie goes on with some cute and drama scenes, Kikiyo gave a worrisome look at her phone as she sighed, Hearing a soft knock her hair dresser finished her hair and makeup to open the door to Ai who was dressed up in lilac and white prince clothes, the dresser bowed as she walked out of the room closing the door, Kikiyo stood from where she sat walking abit graceful towards Ai.

"What do you think? Is it to much?" Kikiyo asked spinning around once as Ai looked her over crossing his arms.

"It matches the princess description." Ai said in monotone, Kikiyo sighed as she punched him in the arm lightly.

"Well, I can't really get any complements from you." Kikiyo joked as she walked pasted him only for him to grab a hold of her arm twisting her around to him as he gave her a long stare.

"I think your beauty doesn't need to be constantly reminded by me, my princes." Ai said softly placing a kiss on her palm, Kikiyo couldn't help but let the blush creep on her face as Ai gave her a sly soft smile pulling her along.

"That's not far.." Kikiyo said softly.

 **On Stage**

The set was was on a beautiful meadow filled with flowers, the scene was about Meraline telling the prince Roderic how she actually feels about everything. "I will be the one to choose my husband, No amount of laws are going to force me to be with someone I do not love.. Someone that's kind, Would think of others before himself and would give other than receive.. I'm sorry Prince Roderic, but I can not be with you anymore, I am done trying.." Kikiyo said full of emotion as she turn sharply towards the meadow ready to walk away from him, Ai hurried to her side and took her hand once again twirling her back into his arms holding her in his tight embrace.

"Gomen.. Meraline.. Gomen.. I couldn't give you everything you wanted from me, I couldn't give you the proper happiness that you deserved.. But i beg of you to not to leave me.. The short time we've spent together.. was the most happiest ones I've ever had, I can't imagine not seeing your happy face in the garden anymore.. Please Meraline. Stay with me, Please.." Ai said emotionally as he kneel down alittle to put his head on her chest still keeping a tight embrace.

"Roderic.." She said with her eyes filled with tears as she sniffled, Ai stood back up hovering over her as they were leaning in for the kiss scene a loud yell was heard behind the two, turning to see it was none other then Syo hiding behind a tree acting all grumpy.

"Please Mr. Kurusu, It's only one scene left until we can all go home, Please keep quiet!" The director yelled back in irritation, Syo flinched nodding his head defeated. Kikiyo couldn't help but giggle at the scene played off, She wasn't upset or anything but when ever she's working and the scene ends up being intimate Syo's refusal of that was hilarious, She couldn't help but laugh abit as she turn back to Ai.

"Please kiss me Roderic."  
She said softly getting back in to the scene, Ai nodded as the cameras rolled again to see the kiss Ai gave to Kikiyo, It was simple and sweet but perfect for the scene.

"Cut. Wrap it up everyone, good work today!" The director said as everyone got the set stuff ready to go, Ai pulled away from the kiss slowly as he stare at Kikiyo who smiled back at him happily.

"Thank you for working with me Ai-Sempai. It was fun." Kikiyo said cheerfully as Ai nodded his head smiling back at her before walking off to his direction.

 **Back At The Master Course Mansion**

"Come on Syo, You can't be pouting at me forever." Kikiyo said as she placed hot chocolate in front of him as he crossed his arms with his eyes closed biting the inside of his cheek.

"I don't like seeing you kiss other guys.. even if it was for work." Syo said childishly as Kikiyo sighed sipping on her cup.

"Well i don't like it when you flaunt around Nanami like a lovestruct dog but you don't hear me complaining." Kikiyo said softly as Syo gave her a look which she retaliated.

"The way you guys act around Nanami, Did you think we wouldn't notice, We just keep our mouths closed so yes I would know how that would feel being hurt watching the one I like so much go around showing off to another girl!" Kikiyo yelled as she slammed her cup on the table, she glared at him getting up and walking off out of the living room, Syo was baffled at her change of tone as he stood up fast following her as he glared abit.

"Kikiyo, we're like that with Nanami because she's our composer, It's only for work purposes." Syo argued back only for Kikiyo to whip back at him.

"And Ai kissing me is for work purposes too but here you are complaining about that while i have TONS of reasons why I dislike you being that close to Nanami, But nope as always you'd always dismiss it like it wouldn't hurt anyone! Well guess what, It hurts me for being your girlfriend!" Kikiyo yelled back as she felt tears slip from her eyes as Syo frozen in place, He didn't realized how much she had endure, All of them for that matter, He was only thinking of his music and never once thought of Kikiyo's feels about how he makes his music.

"Kiki-" He was cut off as she shook her head rubbing her eyes sobbing away.

"I can't stand looking at you anymore.." Kikiyo said as she ran away from the master course mansion, Syo couldn't move as he fell on his knees watching the blonde girl go away as his eyes filled with tears.

"Come back.. Kikiyo.."


	7. Forgiveness

"I say  
Hey, hey, hey START:DASH!  
Hey, hey, hey START:DASH!

ubuge no kotori-tachi mo  
itsuka sora ni habataku  
ookina tsuyoi tsubasa de tobu

akiramecha DAME nanda  
sono hi ga zettai kuru  
kimi mo kanjiteiru yo ne  
hajimari no kodou

ashita yo kaware  
kibou ni kaware  
mabushii hikari ni  
terasarete kaware START!

kanashimi ni tozasarete  
naku dake no kimi janai  
atsui mune kitto mirai wo  
kirihiraku hazu sa  
kanashimi ni tozasarete  
naku dake ja tsumaranai

kitto (kitto)  
kimi no yume no chikara  
ima wo ugokasu chikara  
shinjiteru yo, dakara START!

 _Hey, hey, hey START:DASH!  
Hey, hey, hey START:DASH!_

ameagari no kibun de  
takamaru kitai no naka  
tsumadzuita koto sae mo  
omoide ni shiyou

ashita ga saku yo  
kibou ga saku yo  
tanoshii MERODI- kuchizusami saita  
DASH!

yorokobi wo uketomete  
kimi to boku tsunagarou  
mayoimichi yatto soto he  
nukedashita hazu sa  
yorokobi wo uketomete  
kimi to boku susumu darou

sore ha (sore ha)  
tooi yume no KAKERA  
dakedo itoshii KAKERA  
kanata he to boku ha DASH!

mada hitotsu yume ga umare

kanashimi ni tozasarete  
naku dake no kimi janai  
atsui mune kitto mirai wo  
kirihiraku hazu sa

yorokobi wo uketomete  
kimi to boku tsunagarou  
mayoimichi yatto soto he  
nukedashita hazu sa  
yorokobi wo uketomete  
kimi to boku susumu darou

sore ha (sore ha)  
tooi yume no KAKERA  
dakedo itoshii KAKERA  
kanata he to boku ha DASH!

 _Hey, hey, hey START:DASH!  
Hey, hey, hey START:DASH!"_

The girls just finished doing a live recording in Saotome studio _,_ Content with their latest song it went up on the markets.

"Whoa! I can't wait to have a burger!" Mayumi said yawning as they walked out of the recording room together, At that moment Hana-chi stomach growled, everyone stood in place only for her to blush and Mayumi placing an arm around her shoulders.

"Why don't we find something to eat if it's killing you guys that much." Honako said as Mayumi and Hana-chi cheered as they ran ahead of them, Honako turn to see Kikiyo dazed out. Kikiyo told her friends what happen between her and Syo, Mayumi and Honako had their own different ways on dealing with it but Kikiyo's was the most out spoken one of all, She doesn't regret what she said, but she wish she can more time to think out what she said.

"Kikiyo, Everything will be alright.." Honako said softly as she patted her shoulder, Kikiyo gave her a weak smile as they walked off.

"Ah Honako-chan!" The girls turn around to see Otoya and the rest of starish stepping out of the room, Syo looked up in surprise and filled with hope in his eyes as he called Kikiyo's name, Kikiyo on the other hand seeing Syo she was in the verge of tears, Before Nanami stepped out of the room and saw the girls smiling and waving at them, Kikiyo mood changed as she abruptly turn around and ran off in full speed.

"Kikiyo!" Syo yelled as he ran past Honako and headed straight for Kikiyo, The rest wanted to run after him but Honako put her arms out stopping them as she gave them a serious look.

"This is between Syo and Kikiyo.. Besides.. You guys are all on the same boat.. Just in different ways. Nanami, I'd like to talk to you with all the members of DREAMS It's only fair to clear this up while the wound is still open.." Honako said in a serious tone as Nanami nodded her head abit frighten but confident.

"Yes.."

 **Near The Main Lobby Stairs**

Kikiyo ran as fast as she could only to see Syo was 5 steps getting closer to her as she squealed running down the stairs.

"Kikiyo, Just listen to me!" Syo yelled trying to catch her as she shook her head keeping her distance from him.

"No! I don't want to hear it! Syo hates me.. He's just gonna break up with me and go for Nanami.." Kikiyo yelled back as she cried childishly as she ran down the stairs only for her to trip, Syo's reaction was quick as he lunge himself on Kikiyo as he cushioned her short fall down the stairs, Slowly opening her eyes she was rolled over on her back as Syo pinned on top of her.

"Do you really think that? That I would leave you for my composer! Kikiyo, Because of what you said I couldn't sleep, eat properly, work out as much and I couldn't focus.. all that was on my mind was your crying face.. can't you see that it's only you.. That I want to be with just you!" Syo yelled loudly in the empty lobby, Kikiyo's eyes filled with tears as she sobbed silently.

"You don't like Nanami?" Kikiyo asked quietly to make sure, Syo shook his head as he wiped her tears away smiling at her softly.

"I like someone when I'm madly in love with you." Syo said as Kikiyo eyes widen slowly sitting up, her face turned completely red as Syo's did rubbing the back of his neck.

"Jeez, don't make me say these type of things loudly.. I'm not good at this.." Syo said only to be tackled in a bear hug by Kikiyo. squeezing his chest as she sat on his lap on the ground.

"I'm sorry.." Kikiyo said still sobbing as Syo smiled understanding as he petted her back and slowly embraced her.

"I'm sorry too.." Kikiyo smiled in his designer shirt as she pulled away slowly giving him a blush smile, Syo saw this only made him place a soft kiss over her lips, Much to Kikiyo's surprise but she didn't refused her feeling anymore as she leaned in kissing him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck, as Syo was about to slip his tongue in her mouth, They heard giggling from the top of the stairs. both of them pulled away from each other to see STARISH & DREAMS smiling down at them with cheer.

"Wow Syo, What a show you made for us. Chibi-san" Ren said.

"Ohh, Look whose getting embarrassed!" Hana-chi tagged along.

"I didn't know Syo was that passionate, KAWAII!" Natsuki pitched in.

"What a nice sight." Masato smiled at them.

"You guys sure are adorable for each other.." Tokiya said smiling softly at them.

"You guys look so happy together!" Otoya said happily for them.

"I'm glad this is all resolved." Honako said happily crossing her arms.

"WOOOOOOOOOHHHHOOOOOOOOO you too!" Mayumi said loudly waving at them.

Syo gritted his teeth but Kikiyo smiled happily taking his hand.

Behind starish was Ai smiling down at the 2 before walking off.

 _ **Hey guys sorry i didn't make a chapter yesterday, I just really gotten sick and my throat and all lately so i couldn't focus well.. I'll make sure to keep you guys posted. Oh if you have any ideas on a chapter idea don't be afraid to tell me and ill go over it with you guys. Oh again! Hana-chi Isn't my oc but I Gladly accepted her from her true owner Shiranai Atsune, I hope i'm making you proud!**_

 _ **Again if you wanna give me ideas, Comment, fav my story.**_

 _ **Cya around~**_


	8. Sisterly Love

It was a nice morning at the masters course manner, The sun was shining, The birds were singing, and Honako was typing away in her laptop pushing up her glasses every now and again while she was creating a new song for her group. Yes morning like these makes a perfect day to write. Nanami placed a cup of coffee next to Honako's laptop and smiled at her.

"Thank you kindly Nanami." Honako said appreciatively stopping her typing and taking the cup in her hands as she sipped it with a smile, Nanami sat across from her and she took a sip from her coffee.

"My Honako, Do you always wake up this early? I thought I'd be the only one" Nanami said softly, earning a shake of Honako head as she gave her a sheepish smile.

"Not all the time, Just whenever I get an idea or I can't sleep anymore. Sometimes I get so excited after getting some inspiration that I can't conceal it anymore and I have to get up and write." Honako exclaimed with energy, Nanami giggled at her reaction as Honako tilted her head.

"I can see so much of Otoya inside of you, You use to be so shy and a shut in. I'm happy of what you became now." Nanami said with a kind smile as Honako gave one back to her.

"Thank you, Honestly meeting and being with Otoya wasn't part of my plan years ago, But now it's like.. I can't stop but share his personality in me, His smile.. just his happiness. It makes me feel warm and full..for that I fell for him deeply." Honako said expressively holding her hands on her heart, Nanami squealed abit as she shook her head softly.

"I'm so happy for you Honako." Nanami said softly as Honako nodded closing her laptop pushing up her glasses standing up.

"I'm gonna go wake him up now.. Maybe we can go to the park before the day ahead. see you around!" Honako said happily as she walked towards the boy's floor.

 **In Otoya & Tokiya's room**

It was peacefully quiet in the room, Tokiya was sleeping soundly with Mayumi in his arms who only snuggled up on him, Otoya was in the other sides of the room lightly snoring turning on his bed, Honako slowly open the door and closed it quietly tiptoeing towards her boyfriends bed and giggled quietly pulling off his covers, only for her face to twist in shock and rage.

"You dirty sleazebag!" Honako yelled as she throw his blanket in a ball at Otoya's face as he screeched in his sleep as he sat up instantly, Tokiya and Mayumi woken up instantly turning on the lights to see the scene play out and to see why Honako was angry.

"W-What was that for Honako?!" Otoya screamed as Honako, Mayumi and Tokiya all pointed down, Otoya looked down to see a half naked blue haired girl wrapped her arms around Otoya waist as she nuzzled in his lower chest yawning.

"Eh-Eh-EHHHHH!" Otoya yelled as he woke up the girl who sat up stretching as she blinked softly turning back to Otoya as he placed her hand on his cheek.

"Good morning Oto-san." She said placing a kiss on his cheek much to Honako's dismay, Mayumi held Honako back from ripping the young girl's throat out, Otoya pushed the girl away and instantly jumped off the bed, The girl finally noticed the rest of the people in the room and smiled sheepishly towards Honako.

"Oh Hona, Hey. I'm spending spring break with you. Take care of me sis." She said happily as she crossed her legs as Honako pulled out of Mayumi's grip and tackled the blue haired girl screaming.

"EMIKO!" was the last thing was yelled as the brawl began.

 **1 Hour Later**

After a whole lot of hair pulling, screaming, punching and cursing things a person should never curse, everything was calm once again with Honako and Emiko sitting as far away from each other crossing their arms not bothering to talk to each other. Otoya tried calming Honako down but only got lashed at with an evil look on her face so he backed off. Sighing Emiko smirked at her sister.

It turns out Emiko is Honako's younger sister by 3 year and was finishing her final year of high school, Their father remarried to an unsettling woman and Emiko couldn't stand that, So she decided to stay with Honako till school starts again, But she wasn't gonna not mess with her sister till she leaves, Emiko was the type of person that wants to take everything Honako build up, She's only a joker though.

"Honestly Nako, If you keep treating your boyfriend like this, I might snatch him up right from under you." Emiko said full of confidence as she winked at Otoya who shivered as he felt Honako's piercing glare stabbing in the back of his neck.

"N-No thanks Emiko.." Otoya said nervously.

"Why don't you spend your holiday with papa, He must be lonely back at home." Honako said in a pout, Emiko only gave her a deadly glare matching her sister's.

"Daddy's too busy with that banshee, I don't want to spend the remains of my youth arguing with that bimbo when I can do that with my nerdy bimbo of a sister!" Emiko stated as Honako barked back.

"Shut up you cheap thrill!"

"Make me music whore!"

Invisibly lightening was shot between Honako and Emiko as they growled at each other, Honako got up from the couch and turned on her heels with her arms still crossed over her chest.

"You can stay but you'll be sleeping in 'MY ROOM' so don't even think about making nightly visits to anyone, And I'm gonna call papa to make sure you didn't run off like last time Emiko!" Honako said with a sigh as Emiko nodded with an angelic smile.

"Yes my lovable sister." Emiko said as she stood up walking towards her luggage,Mayumi went with her to Honako's room, Hana-chi and Kikiyo sat with Honako as she grabbed a pillow and covered her face screaming in it.

"jeez Honako, I've never seen you so riled up then you have with Emiko." Kikiyo said raising an eyebrow as Honako throws her pillow down and sigh.

"Because! it's just HER! She always hand this sister inferiority towards me and tries everything to press my buttons. I hate it!" Honako said crossing her arms as she growls softly, Hana-chi just patted her back.

"I can't really speak from experience but I think Emiko just wants your attention as an older sister. I mean, didn't you move out of your dad's house at a young age to begin your career, maybe she misses your bond?" Hana-chi pitched in as Honako thought really hard about this as she sighed.

"I mean.. I wanted to be near her.. but everything was going so.." Honako stopped before sighing again.

"Maybe you're right.. I haven't been much of a sister so maybe." Honako said as Hana-chi smiled and Kikiyo gave her a punch on the arm.

" Look at you, Already on top of personal things, I couldn't have said it better myself." Kikiyo complimented as Hana-chi blushed rubbing her arm.

 **Days Later**

Honako was all dressed up walking down the halls in the mansion as she heard running come behind her.

"Honako wait!" She turn to see Otoya stopping 2 inches away from her as she backed up alittle only for him to grab her hand. They still didn't talk about what happen that day as she was trying to avoid seeing him, but he couldn't take it anymore.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I didn't know Emiko was in my bed.. I know it seems bad from where you saw it but I promise you I didn't, We didn't do anything." Otoya pleaded, Honako gave him a weak smile as she leaned up to pat his head softly.

"I know you are hon, I wasn't thinking there.. I was only jealous of Emiko sleeping next to you.. I was planning on waking you up so we could go for a walk.. gomen.. I got all riled up for no reason, and I lashed out at you.." Honako said softly bowing her head down to as she squeezed his hands in hers. Otoya gave her a smile as he pulled her in and gave her a warm hug.

"That's not fair! Your being too cute!" Otoya said pouting as he placed his chin over Honako's head as she giggled wrapping her arms around his torso, Otoya looks down at her while she looks up at him.

"Are you okay with a girl like me?" Honako asked unsure of herself as Otoya placed a hand over her cheek giving her a gentle look.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Besides, I fell in love with this girl since the beginning." Otoya said passionately as Honako blushed leaning in to Otoya who leaned downward to capture her lips, the kiss was genuine and refreshing as if their worries were gone within a second. pulling away with half lid eyes the couple smiled softly at each other.

"We.. better get going, The meeting is today after all.." Honako said tilting her head to the side as Otoya placed another kiss on her head hugging her body only to nod and take her hand once again leading her off.

 **Shining Studios**

Starish, Nanami, Heavens and the girls were already in the board room but Honako and Emiko.

"This is going to be a long boring meeting Emiko, Can you wait her for me, Until i come back." Honako asked as Emiko gave her a glare and a roll of her eyes.

"Sure dump me in an empty room why don't you, Just like daddy.." Emiko stated stomping into the room, Honako quickly followed after her grabbing her by her arm turning her around quickly.

"What do you mean? What aren't you telling me?" Honako ask as Emiko gave a frustrated groan glaring her way.

"Forget about it! It doesn't matter! You won't care cause it's not your problem and daddy doesn't care because of that bitch!" Emiko yelled at Honako whose eyes gotten wide as Emiko walked away from her but Honako only pressed further.

"Why wouldn't I care! Why does it seem like you hate me!" Honako argued as Emiko whipped her head towards Honako filled with hate.

"I don't hate you! I hate that you left me with her, with THEM for years! Without thinking about me, You just left! you didn't care! Just leave me alone!" Emiko yelled back as she stormed out of the room, Honako stood their in shock at what she told her. It wasn't true.. allot of thing happened back then, She really needs to get to the bottom of this.

 **An hour later in the meeting room**

"Me and Honako will be constructing your songs for the event, if you need help with your lyric work I'm pretty sure Tokiya, Eiji and Mayumi wouldn't mind helping, With dancing help go over it with Hana-chi, Syo, Shion and Kikiyo. Please if I am not in contact go over it with Honako, Right?" Nanami informed as she turn to Honako who was lost in her own thoughts only to snap back into reality looking around to see everyone looking at her, Blushing the girl pushed her thick glasses back up.

"Right.. Yeah, if anything." Honako said softly only to turn away from the groups in front of her.

"Honako.." Mayumi said softly, Suddenly hearing a soft melody coming into the room, everyone listen carefully, till they heard the voice, Honako eyes widen as her body moved on its own walking out of the room to follow the sound.

 _Aishiteru banzai! Koko de yokatta watashitachi no ima ga koko ni aru Aishiteru banzai! Hajimatta bakari ashita mo yoroshiku ne mada Gooru janaiWaratte yo kanashii nara fuki to basou yo Waraetara kawaru keshiki harema ga nozoku Fuan demo shiawase e to tsunagaru michi ga Miete kita yo na aozoraTokidoki ame ga furu kedo mizu ga nakucha taihen Kawaicha dame da yo minna no yume no ki yo sodateSaa!_

Honako stepped out of the room only to go next door to see Emiko was back at that room on the piano, with her eyes closed as she sang for Mr. Shining, Honako couldn't help but smile at her sister as she crossed her arms leaning on the doorway.

 _'She's been practicing that piece all this time'_

Smiling to her sister Honako couldn't help but sing along to the song.

 _Daisuki da banzai! Makenai yuuki watashitachi wa ima o tanoshimou Daisuki da banzai! Ganbareru kara kinou ni te o futte hora mae muiteSusunde yo kurushikute mo tonari ni ite yo Susundara moeru taiyou higashi o terasu Mayotteta kotae ga nai saki e no michi wa Daremo shiranai ienaiTotsuzen arashi no naka e ochiru gin no hikari Obiecha dame da yo minna no yume no ki wa tsuyoiSaa!_

Emiko eyes widen as she heard Honako joined her in the song as Honako walked in sitting next to her on the piano with her eyes closed as she sung, Emiko couldn't help but smile back at the piano as they kept singing together, Emiko felt a small warm spot in her filled with happiness.

 _Aishiteru banzai! Koko de yokatta watashitachi no ima ga koko ni aru Aishiteru banzai! Hajimatta bakari ashita mo yoroshiku ne mada Gooru janaiTokidoki ame ga furunda kaze de miki ga yureru Issho ni ikunda minna no yume no ki yo sodateSaa! Daisuki da banzai! Makenai yuuki watashitachi wa ima o tanoshimou Daisuki da banzai! Ganbareru kara kinou ni te o futte hora mae muite_

Aishiteru banzai! Koko de yokatta watashitachi no ima ga koko ni aru Aishiteru banzai! Hajimatta bakari ashita mo yoroshiku ne mada Gooru janaiTokidoki ame ga furunda kaze de miki ga yureru Issho ni ikunda minna no yume no ki yo sodateSaa! Daisuki da banzai! Makenai yuuki watashitachi wa ima o tanoshimou Daisuki da banzai! Ganbareru kara kinou ni te o futte hora mae muite

As Emiko finished the song, Everything was quiet, That was until there was clapping and cheering busted through the door. all of heavens, starish and dreams was clapping for the sisters.

"It's nice to hear this from you guys than your constant fighting." Mayumi said giving the girls a wink.

Mr. Shining clapped for the girls, He could feel the love between the sister's song.

"Ms. Emiko Shizuku, with a voice like your own and being a talented pianist, why haven't you ever consider going to my academy?" Mr. Shining asked as all eyes were on Emiko who tilted her head and gave a simple answer.

"Because Honako wanted this, I didn't want to ruin everything she built up to make.. Next to music.. I'm nothing to her.. I just.. I wanted to feel close to my sister.." Emiko said softly as Mr. Shining nodded his head and turn to Honako, She took a hold of Emiko hand and gave it a firm squeeze.

"Emiko.. I love you more than anything in this world all the way to the next one, Nothing can ever over top you in my heart." Honako said softly but sincerely giving a thoughtful smile, Emiko eyes widen as she shook where she sat squeezing her sister's hand.

"I really want to do music.. Watching you perform, Seeing you smiling, And being with your friends. I was really envious of what you achieved I just didn't know if their was room for me in your world.. My dream.. Is to sing next to Onee-san!" Emiko screamed loudly, Honako only smiled happily as the rest of girls smiled at each other as they entered the room.

"You see that's gonna be a problem little blue." Mayumi said simply shrugging her shoulders, Emiko gave her a shocked look.

"Yeah, you can't just say you want to sing with the boss! There's levels to this." Hana-chi gave a nod as Honako giggled, Emiko glared at Hana-chi.

"Aren't you new!" Emiko argued.

"Doesn't matter." Hana-chi said simply shrugging her shoulders making Emiko growl.

"What we're trying to say is, to reach your goal.. you have allot of work ahead of you." Kikiyo said with a side smile as she crossed her arms.

"Oh.." Emiko said in thought as Honako stood up in front of DREAMS and turn towards Emiko with her hand extended.

"So what do you say Emiko, Do you want to follow your dreams?" Honako said with the girls grinning right behind her.

"It'll be fun Emi-chan!"

"It sure would be allot more lively with you around."

"And being with everyone would be fun!"

"So what do you say Ms. Shizuku, I could get you enrolled for the last year of your school to my academy as we speak." Mr. Shining said as Emiko smiled at everyone in the room before taking her sisters hand grinning.

"I'll do it!" She cheered only making everyone cheer and clap for Emiko, The girls gave Emiko a group hug before it came down to Honako who put her hands up stopping her once again.

"I can't contain this anymore!" Honako said smirking towards the girls who got her drift as they all ran out of the room with Honako grabbing Emiko's hand.

"Eh, Where are you guys going?!" Otoya yelled as the girls kept running off.

"This outta be interesting." Eiichi said as all of HEAVENS, STARISH and Mr. Shining in a unicycle ran after the girls who all got in position waving at the boys.

"Lets get color coded!" The girls yelled as the music began as if all in sync to the rhythm to the music dancing all together.

 _Tashikana ima yori mo atarashii yume tsukamaetai  
Daitan ni tobidaseba O.K. MAI RAIFU  
Nozomi wa ookiku ne  
Se nobitatteba takaku tooku  
Mabushii ashita dakishime ni yukou  
Zenbu kanaeyou_

 _Sou da yo shinjiru dake de  
Gungun mae ni susumu yo, kimi ga!_

 _Kotaenakute ii n da wakaru kara  
Mune ni egaku basho wa onaji  
Nando demo akiramezuni sagasu koto ga bokura no chousen  
Genki no ondo wa sagaranai  
Atsui mama de habataiteku  
Akogare wo kataru kimi no  
Yuzurenai hitomi ga daisuki... DAISUKI!_

Emiko laughed and smiled as she sung with everyone.

 _Naite mo sora no iro kawaranai shi aoi mama de  
Ima sugu ni aitai ne O.K. SANSHAIN  
Narande kanjitai  
Rikutsu ja naku soba ni itara  
Kimochi ga gutto chikazuku imi ga  
Sugu ni tsutawaru yo_

 _Sou da ne dare mo ga hitotsu  
Matteru yuuki no kakera wa, kimi to!  
Issho dateba zutto ne_

 _Omoitsuki de ii kara oikakete  
Kokoro odoru basho wo sagasou  
Tsumazuite okiagatte mitsumeaeru ureshii bouken  
Egao wa doko made todoku kana  
Yakusoku toka iranai kedo  
Itsumade mo kimi to itai  
Kakenukete issho ni kira kira... KIRA KIRA!_

 _Kira kira... KIRA KIRA!_

 _Hai hai hai hai_

 _Daisuki... DAISUKI!_

 _Hai hai hai hai YEAH!_

 _Gu~ LET'S GO!_

Everyone one ended up singing and dancing with the girls, even the workers clapped and joined into the fun, Emiko was having fun dancing with Van and Cecil.

 _Kotaenakute ii n da wakaru kara Mune ni egaku basho wa onaji  
Nando demo akiramezuni sagasu koto ga bokura no chousen  
Genki no ondo wa sagaranai  
Atsui mama de habataiteku  
Akogare wo kataru kimi no  
Yuzurenai hitomi ga daisuki... DAISUKI! _

As if on cue Honako and Emiko posed back to back together with a grin on both of their faces.

"Welcome home Emi.." Honako said as she opened up her arms to her sister.

"I'm glad to be home Nako.." Emiko smiled as she ran into her sisters arms happily hugging each other.

xxxx

 **Whoa! this chapter is finally done!" Sorry it took so long to get better but i hope this chapter makes up for it, Though Emiko is a new addition to my DREAMS, So treat her great kay? So like Comment, like and follow me if ya like. PEACE!**


	9. what brings us together

Natsuki was sitting in the living room reading over his lyric sheet with Syo, Silently working together he leaned back sighing, Syo gave him a concern look as he tilted his head.

"Everything okay Natsuki?" Syo asked putting his pencil down turning towards Natsuki with his arms crossed, Natsuki sat quietly as he picked up his phone to check it over till Syo got an idea.

"Is it Momo, How is she doing?" Syo asked as Natsuki shook his head as he gave Syo a smile.

"She's getting better, I was with her yesterday.. She's not as blue as she was, I mean.. what happen to her on stage was terrifying.. But she comes back home today.. I just hope she'd talk with Honako." Natsuki said full of thought as he shook his head at the thought of what happen before getting up.

"I hope so too, Honako looked more scared of losing Momo then the tour.. Honako really is a great leader." Syo said smiling at the thought of the green haired girl, Natsuki smiled cheerfully towards Syo.

"Don't let Kikiyo or Otoya hear you, But your right.. Honako is a great leader.. I just wish Momo would understand that.." Natsuki said as he waved off to Syo to pick up his little princess.

 **Outside of the hospital**

Momo stood there with a scarf covering her neck and a suitcase next to her, She was fidget but happy she got out of the hospital, From the cover of her eye she saw Natsuki walking his way to her as she smiled happily running up to him with her suitcase as she jumped weakly in his arms, Natsuki held her close as she did the same weakly, Pulling away abit Natsuki placed a kiss on her forehead which made her blush nuzzling deeper in his shirt.

"I'm so glad to be out.." Momo said softly as she pulled away slowly taking her things back only for Natsuki to take them from her and took a hold of her hand, Natsuki smiled at her.

"Why don't we get going, I bet everyone misses you." Hearing this Momo felt abit unsure but holding onto Natsuki hand she gave a small smile as she nodded her head.

 **Back at the mansion**

"MOMO, WE'VE MISSED YOU!" Mayumi and Emiko cried together as they ran up to the small girl hugging her little body as soon as she got home. Natsuki moved aside as he smiled knowing, Kikiyo was behind Momo petting her head.

"Don't gave us a scare like that anymore, You've really worried us all.." Kikiyo said softly as Momo turn to the tall blonde with a nod of her head.

"I'm sorry.. I didn't think contacting you guys at the moment would be have been any help.. Especially the new seasons of songs that have been put out lately.. Honako must be over worked.." Momo said softly with a little hope but to her sort of dismay Honako stood in front of her with her arms crossed.

"Come on Momo, you have to give me more credit then that." Honako said smiling at her happily only made Momo frozen abit in fear, she wasn't hoping to see Honako this soon.

"I'm so glad your out of the hospital.. I've been trying to see you but your doctors told me you wasn't feeling up to a visit or you was sleeping.. honestly it got me even more worried.." Honako said softly as she gave a slight frown only pushing Momo back as she ran the direction of the stairs to her room with a slam of her door. Everyone just stood/sat there shocked at Momo reaction towards Honako, Honako stood there with a frown as she looked down, Kikiyo sighed as she patted Honako's shoulder before walking off to Momo's room.

"I'll go talk to her. Come on Natsuki, I'm gonna need your help." Kikiyo said as she made her way.

 **Momo's Pov Her Room**

 _'I can't look at her yet.. I ruined everything.. How can she be so happy to see me, after what I've done..'_

I thought to myself as I laid in bed covering my face with pillows, I felt guilt fill my whole body as soon as I saw her, The reason why we had to stop our world tour was because I collapsed from singing too hard in the middle of our performance, Honako really didn't want me to continue but I only pressed her further to let me go, As soon as we got on stage something in my thought ripped and I couldn't breath.. I was freaking out and that's when I fell over, the crowd was screaming in terror as Honako, Mayumi and Kikiyo ran to my side, Honako had tears in her eyes and a terror took over her composure as did the other girls but Honako's was the scariest I've ever seen. Waking up in the hospital my doctor was talking to Mr. Shining and Honako outside of the room saying that i had Chronic obstructive pulmonary disease, it was a group of lung diseases that block airflow and make it difficult to breathe and sing, They told them that it wasn't curable and that I had to stay with them till I was ready to breath on my own.

 _'I couldn't sing anymore..?'_

 _My heart broke in half as I heard Honako cry in palms for me, I covered my face and cried myself to sleep, Since that time I knew in my mind that I was the one who ruined us, I ruined our dreams.. I'm so sorry Honako.._

Knocking was heard from my door but I just let it happen till the door opened wide, I turn to see Kikiyo and Natsuki walk in and close the door.

"You won't run away front us now would you?" Kikiyo asked as I slowly shook my head sitting up on my bed, Kikiyo sat next to me while Natsuki sat on the other side of me holding my hand, I felt alittle relief breathing in.

"You know.. Honako was really heart broken when she first heard about your chronic obstructive pulmonary disease." Kikiyo stared as I gave her a soft looking down.

"I was too.. Just knowing it was my fault.. I just couldn't face you all.. I couldn't face her." I said in the verge of tears but Kikiyo continued.

"We never thought that way Momo, When you didn't allow her to see you She fell into a depression thinking it was the songs she wrote us.. that it was too intense for you." Kikiyo said softly only shocking the girl as she snapped her head up.

"That's not true! She only wrote what best suited for all of us.. She only did it to help us grow.." I couldn't help but defend Honako as I placed my hand towards my heart but Kikiyo eyes were wavering as she said the last part.

"She regrets ever trying to get you to test your limits.. She never thought you ruined anything Momo..She thought she ruined your dreams.." Kikiyo said as I jumped off my bed.

"NO!" I yelled at the top of my lungs only to cough violently Natsuki instantly got up patting Momo's back as he squeezed her shoulder with his other hand.

"Stop yelling! I don't want you to go into the hospital again. Please for me.." Natsuki said worrisome shaking her abit, Momo frown abit nodding but turn her head towards Kikiyo with her eyes full of wet tears spelling out.

"I never wanted her to feel like this.. I have to talk to her.." with that I ran out of the room not as fast as Kikiyo or Natsuki who following me but enough not to lose so much energy.

"Thank you Kikiyo.." Natsuki said quietly smiling over to the blonde girl who smiled back towards the tall male.

"Anything for her, after all she is my friend." Kikiyo said softly.

"Oh the uniform came in, They look lovely on you girls." Honako's voice was heard from the other side of the of the door, a huge box of uniforms from Saotome academy came in for Emiko, Hana-chi and Momo. Emiko tried on the uniform and posed for her sister.

"What do you think? So me right?"Emiko said twirling around as she giggling, Honako raised an eyebrow smirking at her sister, The skirt was alittle to tight.

"If you were an elephant." Honako said smartly folding their clothes as Emiko glared at her sister growling.

"Shut up you pig!" Emiko barked only making Honako bark back.

"Get out of your uniform before you destroy it you cow!" Honako clicked her tongue as she separated the uniforms, before looking back at Emiko.

"Say Emi, do you mind giving these to Momo.. I know if she just see me I'd freak her out.." Honako said softly as her eyes looked hollow.

I couldn't take it anymore so I rushed in the room and into Honako's arms, I finally let everything out, Honako was surprised but soon came to pet my head.

"You didn't ruin my dreams Honako.." I cried as I rubbed my head on her chest.

"I want to... to keep singing with you! I want our dreams to come true.. " I said looking up at her face with fat tears slipping out as Honako looked like she was on the verge of crying too.

"But.. if i didn't make you sing that song.. you would've been okay.. I.. I.." Honako tears came down like a river as I placed a hand on her cheek.

"I don't blame you, We was just doing our best.. the world isn't ready for our awesomeness yet.. So I want you to keep writing more songs so were all ready.. especially me." I said with a soft smile as Honako gave in and cried her soul out in my arms.

 _Well make our dreams come true.. together._

 **Normal Pov 4 hours later**

Honako, Mayumi and Kikiyo stood in front of Hana-chi, Emiko and Momo in their uniforms as Honako smiled at them filled with determination.

"Starting today, DREAMS have 6 members! Hanazaki Chigusa Aka Hana-chi! Emiko Shizuki! and Momono (Momo) Kurasawa! Make us proud in your studies and in your works of being an idol!" Honako said smiling at them.

"We won't let you down!" Hana-chi said full of energy as Mayumi smirked.

"Better not, then you'll owe me cake!" Mayumi giggled as Hana-chi grinned at her.

"I'll make sure to live up to your name." Emiko said as Honako shook her head.

"I want you to make a name for yourself for whatever path you take sis, whether it's idol, composer or a bitch." Honako joked as Emiko scoffed at her before smirking at each other.

"I'll try my best this time.." Momo said softly but with determination which Kikiyo nodded at.

"I know you will." She said smiling at the girl.

"Let's get this show on the road." Honako said smirking as the girls nodded at each other as tomorrow was a new day for all of them.


	10. our song

Many days later and Emiko, Hana-chi and Momo started the academy together, sadly thanks to recommendations from both Mr. Shining and Honako, Emiko was automatically in the S class while Hana-chi and Momo was in the A class. Emiko was alittle sad that she wasn't with her members but she had to take this chance to learn and teach the things she learn from to her friends.

"Ugh I never expected to be in the same class with you." Emiko turn to see the voice that spoke to her in at manner, It turned out to be Nagi Mikado.

"Nagi of heavens..Why are you here?" Emiko asked in a laid back way as Nagi gave her an irritated glare as he sat on her desk looking down on her.

"If you must know, I'm still younger than the other members so I have to finish school.. Raging doesn't have a school so Shining pulled a few strings for me and Shion. Unfortunately I'm in this crummy class with you while Shion is in A. So I guess I'll have to make due with you." As Nagi was speaking Emiko completely ignored his existence only making her angry.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me!?" Nagi said in an out burst only making Emiko click her tongue that took him aback.

"If your not appreciative to actually be here, Why bother talking to me or being here. Besides i hate guys who doesn't have respect for the things that are given to you. Your definitely not cute if this is how you act! So get off my desk Baaaaaka!" Emiko said in annoyance loud enough for the class to hear as she crossed her arms at him, Nagi was in utter shock to what Emiko said and slowly made his way off her desk, Whispers and giggles was heard throughout the class as Nagi clicked his tongue.

"Y-You don't really mean that." Nagi said only to be cut off by Ryuya sensei.

"Alright everyone sit down, Today we have 2 new students, Firstly is Nagi Mikado from HEAVENS and then Emiko Shizuki, The newest member of DREAMS, Please treat them well." Ryuya said only making Emiko cringe as whispers were heard.

 **Emiko's Pov**

"Isn't she Honako Shizuki sister?"

"Yeah! Your right! That is her!"

"Do you think she's gonna be a double major like her sister?"

"I mean she's cute like her sister."

I couldn't help but get alittle irritated, I knew this was gonna happen. Just because my sister made a name for her self, I'm gonna be living under her shadow. I couldn't help but sigh as I paid attention to what Ryuya sensei was saying.

"Okay since Mr. Mikado and Ms. Shizuki are our newest students, we had a project that was due yesterday, but it counts for 75% of your final grade and I know that you both are new but I cannot allow you too skip this out so, Ms. Shizuki, I trust you can make a song up for Mr. Mikado by the end of next week?" With that said My eyes nearly popped out of my head, Singing i could do with but writing my own song.. I totally CANNOT! I'm not like my sister.. I can't write a good song if it hit me in the back of my head.

"Can't someone else compose a song for me? I refuse to work with that bat of a girl!" Nagi said raising his hand, the class chuckled giving him a glare.

 _'That little..!' I got heated._

"Well I don't want to work with a narcissistic, self absorbed, disrespectful little dwarf!" I argued back as the class howled with laughter as me and Nagi glared at each other sticking our tongues at each other.

"Well IF you don't work together, you both FAIL! i don't care if you two don't see eye to eye, Now make this work and do the work. Do I make myself CLEAR!" Ryuya said loudly and in annoyance as Nagi and I flinched in place as we nodded our heads.

"Yes Sir.." We said in unison only to huff at each other crossing your arms.

 **After School**

"But Hona! He's a rude little dipshit! There is noway I can get inspired to write a song with him." I started as She and Honako made their way towards raging industry, Honako gave her sister a soft smile.

"Emi, You need to give him the benefit of the doubt, Maybe today you'll see him in a different light. Trust me, Everyone is different when it's just them by their selves." Honako said as the girls made there way in the industry with Eiichi to great them at the door.

"Well if it isn't the lovely Shizuki sisters." Eiichi said with a creepy smile, It sure creep me out as I back up alittle, But Honako had an even scarier smile on her face.

"Now how come i can't say the same for you, I hope you haven't been slacking on your lyrics Eiichi, I'm gonna have to punish you." Honako said in a sadistic manner as she pulled his cheek angrily, Eiichi laughed to himself as he rubbed the back of his head.

"O-Of course not.. Just wanted to see you first.." Eiichi said nervously only for Honako to 'hmm' and pull him away.

"Then, let me see. We'll be here a while Emi, Go find Nagi to work on your project. Good luck!" Honako said as she waved back at her sister as she pulled Eiichi away now by his hear, Sighing.

 _'Maybe if you didn't harassed Oto-san, She wouldn't be so brutal.'_ I thought to myself before walking towards the living room where i saw Eiji, Van and Nagi. Nagi was sitting on the couch rolling his eyes as he saw me he got up.

"Why are you here? Stalking me isn't cute at all." Nagi started only making me want to hit him even harder, but before i could say anything Eiji got in the middle of us and greeted me.

"Nagi, That wasn't really nice. Hey I'm Eiji, I apologize for his rudeness." Eiji said sadly only make made me smile at him.

 _I guess he's really sweeter in person.. so cute!_

I shook my head.

"No, It's not your fault, but thank you. You've just made yourself cuter in my book." I said happily smiling as I gave him a wink, Eiji blushed rubbing the back of his head cutely only made me giggle even more, Van whistling from his seat he smirked at Nagi who was fuming from top to bottom.

"What do you want witch!?" Nagi asked impatiently as I couldn't take this anymore, but I had an idea. I walked up to Nagi who glared at me.

"You know I'm getting sick and tired of you calling me names! so you gave me no choice!" I said as I placed my hands on his cheeks and planting a soft kiss on his lips. both Eiji and Van eyes widen and 'o' at my actions surprised them, But it seems like Nagi turn into stone as I slowly pulled away, glaring at him pointing my finger at his chest.

"If you keep with that uncute attitude, I'll take all of your first you jerk!" I yelled at him placing my hand on my hip, Nagi finally got over his shock as he started wiping his mouth blushing giving me an angry glare.

"You idiot! You can't do that!" Nagi argued only making me giggle to myself as i gave him a soft wink.

"You don't know what I'm capable of, I'll eat you alive." I said in a seductive way licking my lips before settling on the couch, Nagi flinched at my response, Van laughed at him situation as Eiji pulled him out of the room.

"Just work nicely." Eiji said softly, I nodded waving them off as Nagi sat on the other side of the couch with his arms still crossed, he was still blushing.

 _Aw, Still not cute._

"So what kinda song are you interested in singing?"

"Isn't obvious, something cute."

"That's not really giving me tons to detail about."

"How is it not?"

"I'm not really into cute things so I wouldn't know where to start from.."

Nagi gave me a shocked look before hopping on his feet, I couldn't help but flinch at that.

"Are you broken or something! What kind of girl doesn't like cute things?!" Nagi said as I simply raised my hand.

"Me." I said smartly only earning me a glare but Nagi pulled my arm as he made me follow him.

"N-Nagi where are we going? What about the song?" I said frantically trying to pull away but he held his grip on me as he turn to me with a roll of his eyes.

"How are you going to write a if you can't understand the person your writing for world through their eyes?" Nagi stated as he continued out of the living room pulling her towards his room.

 **1 hour later normal Pov**

"Just keep working on the lyrics. I don't want to come here again because your feeling lazy or lonely. got it?" Honako said crossing her as Eiichi crackled placing his hands on his hips.

"Oh come on Hona-chan. You can't be mad at me forever." Eiichi said cock as ever only made Honako cringe as she walked towards the empty living room, raising an eyebrow.

"Where is my sister?" Honako asked only to hear chuckling from the other room, She soon followed them to see, Her eyes widen to see her sister wearing baby doll styled outfit sitting on a chair quietly blushing as the Nagi was doing the finishing touches of her hair. (The picture of this chapter)

"Annnnd done!" Nagi said pulling away from the girl only to admire her appearance from his distance, Emiko slowly stood up with her gloved hands together, She turn to the mirror the opposite way from her sister and Eiichi.

Nagi wiped the sweat off of his forehead as he smiled at his work.

"No need to thank me, You needed allot of work so I thought this was bearable." Nagi boasted about his work.

"this is cute..?" Emiko asked as she tried looking at it from every angle as Nagi nodded his head in triumph as he rubbed his chin.

"Not bad right? I know I'm amazing." Nagi said fully egotistical.

Emiko couldn't help but smile to herself as she rubbed her face.

"Are you sure this is me.. It seems more like my sister would wear this.." Emiko said softly as Nagi gave her a side look with his eyebrow raised up as he pulls up another chair in front of the girl leaning back and pointed at her.

"I have a question, Why do you do that..?" Nagi asked fully curious.

"What do you mean?" Emiko gave a side glance.

"Compare yourself to Honako, You must think highly of her if it keeps bringing you down." Nagi said as Emiko brought her head down smiling softly but distant.

"It's nothing like that.. I mean i do think highly of Honako.. she went to her dream school, she became an idol and a composer, Most people would be stressed on the work load she has but she never showed fear.. and thought everything was fun.. She never was really into boys growing up but Otoya became her one and only.. I wouldn't say it was dumb luck.. but she was really lucky you know?" Emiko said softly looking up as she talked on.

"But .. Now that I'm in the picture.. I guess my path was played out for me.. Everyone thought i was like my sister.. that i could pick up things as fast as she could.. But i can't.. I'm not as fast as her and I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to catch up.." Emiko said softly looking back down but Nagi caught her falling face in between his fingers and made her look at him as he stood over her, He gave her a serious look before pulling her cheeks making her make a silly face.

"Ow that really hurt!" Emiko whined in pain as she rubbed her cheeks.

"So what if your not as fast as Honako." Nagi said crossing his arms as he sat back on his seat.

"You don't get it.." Emiko said looking away.

"I get it, trust me. But I know you can do it.. That's why I'm not that worried about our song. Just compose how you like and i bet, I'd like anything you'd make.. so don't give up." Nagi said softly looking away scratching his cheek with alittle blush.

Emiko eyes widen, He was patient for her and he would wait for their song.. Emiko couldn't help but cover her mouth with her hands and blush with her tears slipping from the corner of her eyes.

"Thank you.." Emiko said simply as Nagi got up holding his hand out to her which she gladly took wiping the corners of her eyes, Nagi couldn't help his actions as pulled her down as he leaned upwards kissing her fully on her lips.

"EH-!" Honako nearly said loudly but Eiichi covered her mouth so they wouldn't be heard or seen.

Emiko eyes widen at Nagi but instantly closed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, turning her head to give him a better access in her mouth parting her lips abit, Nagi placed his hands on her back and cheek, His face was crimson red as he tried to keep up with Emiko but as soon as she slipped her tongue in his mouth he instinctively pulled away covering his mouth.

"T-That's enough!" Nagi said out of breath, Emiko was abit dazed but came back to reality, She rubbed the back of her head sticking her tongue out.

"Sorry, I'm like a whole new person when you kiss me like that out of the blue.." Emiko said licking her lips as Nagi flinched.

"But i thought of a melody.. just now.. when we kissed.. now its stuck on my head i just need to write it down!" Emiko ran to her books and started writing down her thought with Nagi right behind her to help her perfect it.

Honako couldn't help but smile at the sight of the two working together, she slide down the wall sighing, Eiichi put his hands in his pockets looking down at the girl.

"That silly girl looks up to you heavily." Eiichi said softly as Honako nodded placing her head in her arms.

"Yeah.. What she doesn't know won't kill her though.." Honako told.

"Not even the meds.." Eiichi said concern written on his face as Honako gave him a look.

"Never that.. I haven't even told my girls or Otoya.. I just.. I can't.." Honako said softly in pain as she turn her head.

"Its hard having people look up to you Hona.. But it's harder to keep them from family especially your condition.." Eiichi said sitting next to her as she sighed giving him a halfhearted smile.

"As long as i can get the treatment without anyone knowing its fine.. Otoya would worry the most.. Papa would ring my neck.. And Emiko.. I can't.. she has allot of belief in me i just.. I don't want to ruin that image she has for me in her head.." Honako said softly as Eiichi gave her a pat on her shoulder.

 **A week later**

"Okay Nagi. Ready when you are." Ryuya sensei said in the sound booth with Emiko right besides him hugging her note book as she waited for Nagi to sing, He gave a curt nod before taking a deep breath and exhaled.

"Our song is called 'You're Mine.' " Emiko said simply as she pressed the play button letting the music come in.

UtaPri: You're mine! | llamalikesarah

 _You're mine! Take my hand!  
uchuu ichi no sugata kimi ni ageru kara  
dare yori mo shikin kyori de mite  
boku no kirameki mirai_

 _doryoku nashi ga Normal yoyuu na Face de wa  
tsumaranai! nai! x4 Nothing!  
iyake sasukurai omoshirokunai ne  
iya da! iya! x4 Danger_!

 _deai ga totsuzen toriko ni shitanda  
Don't you know? you know? x4 Give me!  
boku ni hi wo tsukete zokuzoku shibireta  
I never never x4 Give up!_

Nagi looked in the booth too see Emiko smiling his way with excitement as he sang, he couldn't help but blush turning back to his music sheet.

 _adeyaka jumon uzukitokashite  
(You love lovely girl!  
I love lovely girl!)  
kimochi urahara kotaeta toiki  
ajiwatta_

 _You're mine! kokoro shiritsukushite  
(Hi! Hi!)  
wana ni hamaru... kimi ka? boku ka?  
(Hi! Hi!)  
torawarete tada you dake de ii  
(Are you ready?)  
You're mine! hayaku tsuresaritai  
(Hi! Hi!)  
kimi totomoni mukaeru hikari no naka  
(Hi! Hi!)  
dore dake amai ka...  
oboresasete? binetsu wo_

j _ibun wo mitaseba manzoku shitanda  
No way! No way x4 right?  
arata na kizuna ga boku wo kaete yuku  
Your change change x4 all right!_

 _hito no shiawase ga boku mo azayaka ni  
Everybody body x4 A happy!  
sunao janai no mo hitotsu no aijou hyougen  
Oh, cutie cutie x4 beauty!_

Ryuya saw the looks that were given off by the two and thought to himself as he gave in a side smile.

 _boku ni shika miserarenai mono wo  
(You lucky luckily girl!  
I lucky luckily boy!)  
misete ageru sorashitara kimi wa...  
oshioki ne!_

 _You're mine! yudan shicha dame da yo  
(Hi! Hi!)  
yakedo suru yo... teokureka na?  
(Hi! Hi!)  
boku iro ni somatte kirei da  
(No let go!)  
You're mine! misete? oku wo fukaku...  
(Hi! Hi!)  
konna kimochi hajimete dakara  
(Hi! Hi!)  
motto oshiete yo  
boku wo shiritakereba... kakehiki _

_mujikaku ni madowaseru kimi no me  
(You hot hot the hots!  
You drive me crazy!)  
sono kao dare ni mo misenai de ne  
boku no mono_

 _honki ni shita... kimi wa tsumi da  
eigou kakete tsugunau yo ne?  
boku ga kagayaku no wo miteteyo  
(At the side!)_

 _You're mine! kokoro shiritsukushite  
(Hi! Hi!)  
wana ni hamaru... kimi ka? boku ka?  
(Hi! Hi!)  
torawarete tada you dake de ii  
(Are you ready?)  
You're mine! hayaku tsuresaritai  
(Hi! Hi!)  
kimi totomoni mukaeru hikari no naka  
(Hi! Hi!)  
dore dake amai ka...  
oboresasete? binetsu wo_

Nagi gave a breath as he finished their song, he turn to see Ryuya talking to Emiko as she has a soft frown on her lips as he left, Nagi felt tense as Emiko let out some tears before walking in the room wiping her tears, Nagi walked up to her with concern.

"Was it bad..?" Nagi said with worry.

"We...PASSED!" Emiko said with excitement as Nagi cheered hugging her and spinning her around.

"YAAATAAA! we did it!" Nagi said loosening his hold on her as she gave him a wink.

"Thanks for showing me your world." Emiko said as she blushed pulling away placing her arms behind her back.

"Well.. I guess you learned alittle something working together.." Nagi said crossing his arms as he looked away from her in a pout, Emiko leaned in abit before looping her arms around Nagi's.

"H-Hey!" He exclaimed blushing freakishly.

"I don't mind you turning me cute once in a while, If your up too it.." Emiko said softly but Nagi turned his head away again pushing her back as he bowed his head.

"Y-You don't need me to t-turn you cute.. C-cause your already.. c-c-c-c..cute!" Nagi said in a stutter, Emiko eyes widen as she turn her head to the side rubbing her legs together biting her lips.

"W-why would you say something like that.. I know your just teasing me! stupid Nagi!" she yelled loud enough for Nagi to snap his head back at her with a noticeable blush and glare.

"I'm not teasing you! I actually like you!" Nagi yelled back.

"Don't you think i like you too!" Emiko yelled back at him with a blush.

"Yo-You do?" Nagi calmed down.

"Well yeah.. You're self-absorbed, conceited, egotistical and a plain rude cutesy jerk.."Emiko started as Nagi's face fell.

"But you're caring where it counts, You showed me that you can change anything cute if you believe it is.. and it's really calming talking, I just feel like i can be myself around you. But working with you.. it made me really happy.. Cause I really like you." Emiko said softly looking away.

"Say that part again.."

"I really like you.." Emiko said closing her eyes as she felt alittle embarrassed.

"Again.." Nagi said walking up to her.

"I like you.."

"One more time.." He said nearly closing the gap in between them.

"Nagi I really like you-!" Emiko's lips were sealed with Nagi as he placed his hands around her back as if in instinct she placed a hand over his shoulder while the other one was on his chest.

"Nnnghh.. Nagi.." Emiko moaned out only for Nagi to cover her lips again with his, Nagi was being strangely manly as he biting her lips apart before pulling away. Emiko was left wanting more as she let out a sigh.

"Then starting today your mine.. Emiko Shizuki will you be my girlfriend..? just know if you refuse i won't care. you're still mine" Nagi said with a new light in his eyes which made Emiko shiver before throwing her arms around Nagi's neck.

"Of course."

 **Sorry it took so long. I had the meanest writers block hopefully this will make up for everything! CYA NEXT CHAPTER**

 _ **Miyuki~**_


End file.
